Sin control
by AremisG
Summary: Yaoi. One-shot Leo y Raph estabn en el bosque... solos pero algo raro ocurrirá ya que Leo, el líder de las tortugas querrá revelar lo que siente por su temperamental hermano.


**Hola a todos, estoy nuevamente aquí con otro One-shot yaoi/slash (chicoxchico) LeoxRaphxLeo de TMNT 2012. Si no te gusta este género, por favor retírate.**

 **TMNT no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Cualquier parentesco que tenga ésta historia solo es sólo una coincidencia; así es señores, creo en las coincidencias.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-…-..-..**

 **Sin control**

 **Único Capítulo**

La noche se había hecho presente el bosque; tanto Donnie, Mikey, Abril y Casey se encontraban dentro de la casa de la pelirroja, pero solamente hacían falta dos tortugas, bueno éste par faltante se encontraba afuera, en el bosque oscuro, pues los dos hacían una supuesta vigilancia nocturna.

Minutos antes de llegar a este preciso momento, Leonardo había dicho que él había escuchado algo extraño afuera de la casa de Abril, que ese ruido provenía del bosque. Sus hermanos dijeron que vigilarían pero Leo los detuvo, pues él dijo que vigilaría e investigaría con Raphael y si se presentará un problema los llamarían, después de eso, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que había dicho el líder de las tortugas.

Leonardo y Raphael se encontraban vigilando aquel lugar del bosque, los dos estaban en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Raphael preguntó:

\- Leo, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste realmente? – inquirió Raphael mientras miraba dudoso a su hermano.

\- Mmm… no puedo decirte con certeza lo que escuche, ya que no fue un ruido cualquiera si no que algo más– dijo con una sonrisa

\- Entonces, cómo sabremos qué es lo que escuchaste

\- Pronto lo sabremos Raphael – Dijo Leo tenaz

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-….-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa de Abril.

\- Apuesto que no fue ningún ruido – exclamó Abril mientras se sentaba en el sofá, a un lado de Donnie. – porque si fuera así, todos nosotros lo hubiéremos escuchado

\- Verdad o no, ellos nos lo dirán cuando regresen – hablo Casey sin tomarle importancia al asunto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en esos momentos en el bosque.

Raphael estaba al tanto de cada movimiento y cada ruido de su alrededor, bien concentrado, cuando de repente, Raphael se percató del extraño comportamiento de Leo, la tortuga de antifaz azul, comenzó a acercarse a Raph de una forma seductoramente amenazante, la tortuga de antifaz rojo estaba un poco confundido, pues lentamente Leonardo comenzó a acorralar a Raphael contra la corteza de un árbol poniendo sus brazos a los costados de él, Raph se sorprendió a tal acto, sentía que estaba atrapado.

\- Leo…. te… te sientes bien? – preguntaba mientras trataba de retroceder, pero, cómo retrocedería si el árbol se lo impedía al igual que los brazos bien formados de Leo que aprisionaban su alrededor. Raph comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por la forma en como Leo lo miraba; tan seductora y tiernamente, era una combinación perfecta, acompañado de sus hermosos ojos azules que no lo dejaban de mirar.

\- Por supuesto que si Raph – dijo con toda seguridad mientras se acercaba más al rostro de la tortuga.

Raphael no sabía por qué la seductora mirada de su hermano Leonardo lo hacía sentir extraño y de una forma nerviosa cuando se encontraba junto a él, y, aún más en ese preciso momento.

Luego de eso, Leo con una de sus manos, tomo con sutileza el mentón de Raphael para darle un beso tiernamente, la escena del beso era romántico, lleno de amor, el beso duro cerca de un largo minuto, para ellos fue una eternidad, después se separaron por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

\- ¿¡Qué fue eso!? – pregunto alterado Raphael mientras trataba de controlar su evidente sonrojo

\- Es obvio que fue un beso – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – ahora me dirás que no sabes que es un beso Raph, o es que te haces el difícil conmigo – dijo burlonamente

\- Estás – trago saliva - estás seguro que no tomaste nada del retro - mutágeno de Donnie? – inquirió preocupado Raphael

\- Completamente seguro hermanito

Raphael con todas sus fuerzas, logro abrirse paso quitando de su alrededor los brazos de Leo, él logro zafarse del acorralamiento de su hermano, luego trato de alejarse inmediatamente de ahí, pero la tortuga de antifaz azul corrió hacia él, solo para poder abalanzarse sobre este; como un tigre cuando va por su presa; luego Leo se posiciono arriba de Raphael impidiendo tener escapatoria alguna.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Leo?! – exclamó nervioso Raphael por la actitud y posición que había tomado su hermano en esos momentos

\- Nada, es solo que, quiero disfrutar este momento a solas contigo sin nadie más – dijo Leonardo, a la vez que, con unos movimientos tan sigilosos, logro quitarle los sais que portaba Raph en esos momentos en su caparazón, de un momento a otro, Leo también se quitó sus katanas de su caparazón, pues le estorbaban.

Leo aprisiono nuevamente a Raph, acorralándolo con sus piernas y sujetándolo de ambos brazos, Leo nuevamente beso a Raphael, pero esta vez fue un beso más apasiónate que el otro, él introducía su lengua en la cavidad de la tortuga, para que así su lengua tuviera contacto con la otra. Para Raphael, ese eso era extraño y asqueroso a la vez, pero por alguna extraña razón o motivo, lo comenzaba a disfrutar aunque no lo admitiría; luego cerca de dos largos e intensos minutos de estarse besando, ellos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

\- Espera un momento – dijo Raph – no había ningún ruido extraño ¿cierto?

Co una sonrisa de satisfacción Leo dijo – Algo así – luego se acercó al oído de Raphael solo para susurrarle con una voz seductora - como te dije, solo fue una pequeña mentira para estar aquí contigo a solas, sin interrupciones ni nada por el estilo

Luego de eso Leonardo comenzó a hacer una cosa distinta, él coloco su pierna derecha en la entrepierna de Raphael, luego Leonardo comenzó a besarlo sensualmente en el cuello, para luego pasar a dar pequeños mordiscos; para Raph, con todo lo que le hacía Leo, todos esos movimientos, él, sentía extraños cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo, escalofríos que recorrían su caparazón; Raphael por ser muy orgulloso, no admitirían que estaba disfrutando de aquellas atrevidas caricias que Leonardo le brindaba, pero aun así, Raph apretaba fuertemente sus dientes para no dejar escapar pequeños gemidos de placer: - "No cedas Raphael, no cedas" – pensaba mentalmente la tortuga de antifaz rojo tratando de contenerse.

Leo comenzó mordiendo levemente el cuello de Raphael a la vez que movía lentamente la pierna derecha, aun así Raphael no pudo evitar que, pequeños gemidos de placer se escaparan de su boca sin tener control de ello.

\- Leo ya… ya basta – dijo Raphael tratando de controlar su agitada respiración que no lograba normalizar, nunca antes en su vida había respirado tan agitado, ni siquiera en un entrenamiento o en un combate.

\- Si no te gusta, desde un buen tiempo ya me hubieras quitado de encima – hablo tenaz la tortuga de antifaz azul.

Raphael no tenía palabras para contradecirlo

Leo siguió nuevamente con aquellos incontrolables movimientos

\- "Por qué no puedo quitármelo de encima si soy más fuerte que él" – pensaba internamente Raphael algo frustrado – "Por qué mis brazos y piernas no me responden, me siento indefenso, quiero parar pero, una parte de mi quiere seguir con esto y esa parte, está ganando, ¿¡qué rayos está pasándome!? ¿¡Por qué dejo que siga jugando conmigo!? ¿¡Por qué lo dejo seguir!?"

El lugar se llena de incesantes jadeos y gemidos que no podían controlar, Leonardo beso nuevamente a Raphael en la boca para poder ahogar y reprimir eso incontrolables gemidos que salían sin control, aunque Leo disfrutará de poder escucharlos, tenía que callarlo, lo hacía para no llamar la atención de los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.

Mientras tanto en esos momentos, dentro de la casa de Abril.

\- Oigan chicos, Leonardo y Raphael ya se demoraron mucho estando allá afuera – comentó Abril mientras observaba por la ventana – Y creo que no están, ¿Creen que deberíamos ir a buscarlos? – pregunto la pelirroja mirando a sus amigos.

\- De acuerdo Abril, vamos a buscarlos – hablo Donnie

Los cuatro amigos salieron de la casa en busca de las tortugas restantes.

\- Chicos, ¿dónde están? – preguntaba Mikey mientras observaba a su alrededor

Abril camino cerca de unos arbustos, cuando ella se acercó, logro escuchar unos "quejidos" muy extraños que provenían de aquellos arbustos frondosos, Abril se abrió paso con una de sus manos para poder inspeccionar mejor el lugar, cuando lo hizo ella se cubrió la boca y abrió sus ojos de par en par, ante lo que sus ojos le hacían mirar muy sorprendida, luego de eso Casey, Donnie y Mikey fueron a donde se encontraba Abril.

Casey comenzó a reír y decir burlescamente – Leonardo y Raphael se están demostrando amor de tortuguitas– mientras le daba un ataque de risas y carcajadas

Luego de eso Leo había parado de besar a Raph, haciendo que la tortuga de antifaz rojo se sintiera avergonzado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo, mientras que a los dos les aparecía una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

\- Leo y Raph están… están aaa – dijo Mikey para después caer desmayado por el asombro de lo que había observado

Donnie habló con sensatez - ¡Chicos, que diría Splinter sobre esto! - exclamó Donnie a sus dos hermanos

\- ¡Podemos explicarlo! – hablo apresuradamente Leonardo mientras se levantaba, al igual que Raphael

\- Entonces qué esperas hazlo – dijo Donnie cruzándose de brazos

Leo les conto todo, que el ruido que supuestamente escucho, no era más que solo una distracción para estar a solas con Raphael, lo cual estaba funcionando bien, y que las cosas se habían salido un poco de control de lo que había planeado; Donnie parecía estar en shock y a la vez confundido por lo que escuchaba, no lo podía creer.

\- Acaso Leo, estás enamorado de Raphael – inquirió Abril mirando a la tortuga, Leo solo asintió con la cabeza levemente, Raphael no quiso dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, estaba mu y avergonzado y confundo, así que se fue del lugar inmediatamente, mientras que los otros ayudaban a cargar a Mikey hasta la casa.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Ya había trascurrido dos largos días, después de aquel incidente del "amor de tortuguitas"

Leonardo estaba entrenando cerca de un árbol, mientras que Raphael estaba dentro de la casa, en el sofá pensando en esa inquietante pregunta que hace dos días Leo le había cuestionado. Raphael entro en la cocina, pues Donnie estaba ahí, preparando algo especial para su querida Abril

\- Donnie, puedo preguntarte algo – inquirió Raph mientras entraba al lugar

\- Mira Raph, si es de lo que ocurrió esa noche entre… tú y Leo , no quiero saberlo

\- Por favor Donnie, necesito tu consejo, tu eres el listo – suplico Raph

\- De acuerdo te ayudare, solo porque dijiste que YO soy el listo – sonrió – y dime cuál es tu pregunta o duda que tienes que decirme

\- Crees que, este bien lo que ocurrió aquella noche

\- Bien como tú lo dices y lo que vi yo, no lo creo, solo imagínate lo que diría Splinter si estuviera aquí, pero aun así la naturaleza es muy extraña para cada uno de nosotros, así que ya es una decisión de ustedes dos

\- Es que, estoy confundido Donnie – dijo frustrado llevando sus manos a la cabeza – cuando estaba en ese momento, quería que Leo se…. ya sabes se…. detuviera – se sonrojo al recordar ese incomodo pero gran momento – pero una parte de mi quería que…. siguiera sin detenerse

\- Creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema Raph

\- Y cuál es?

\- En… esos momentos… que estaban con Leo de intimidad, escuchabas a tu mente y a tu corazón, tu mente quería que pararas porque estabas haciendo algo… mal… supongo, pero tu corazón quería que siguieras por…. algún extraño motivo del cual desconozco aun

\- Y entonces, que debo hacer Donnie

\- No me lo tomes a mal, pero sonará algo cursi – Donnie puso su mano en el hombro de la tortuga de antifaz rojo y dijo con tranquilidad – Raph, solo escucha a tu corazón

\- Donnie – dijo quitando su mano de su hombro - no soy del tipo de tortuga que hace eso, eso es para ti o Mikey y quizás Abril, pero para mí no lo es

\- Sólo inténtalo una vez

\- Y si, elijo algo que les desagrade a todos ustedes

Donnie suspiro - Tendríamos que acostumbrarnos y aceptarlos – dijo ya sabiendo las intenciones que tenía Raphael en su mente.

\- Así como tú y Abril

\- Exacto… espera ¿Qué?

\- Nada, pero gracias Donnie – dijo para salir e irse a encontrare con su hermano Leo

Leo seguía entrenado, Rapha salió para verlo y darle su respuesta, él se acercó a la tortuga de antifaz azul

\- Leo – hablo con timidez Raphael

\- Si – dijo él

\- Mi…. mi respuesta es…. – musitó Raphael mientras lo miraba sonrojado

\- …. – Leo estaba confundido

\- Si – musito la tortuga

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Leo con una mano cerca de su oído, pues no lo escucho con claridad – No te oí, dilo otra vez

\- Digo que ¡SI! ¡ACEPTO SER TU PAREJA! – gritó Raphael a los cuatro vientos, Leo tenía una expresión de victoria en su cara. Mickey, Abril y Casey estaban ahí afuera, muy sorprendidos por lo que escucharon de Raphael.

\- Sabía que aceptarías – dijo Leo con una sonrisa victoriosa, él lo abrazó tiernamente para luego besarlo en los labios dulcemente.

\- Leo, terminarás lo que iniciaste… hace dos días? – pregunto tímidamente Raphael

\- Que es lo que quieres tú? – inquiero Leo sonriente

\- Que… que – trago saliva – que… si – dijo casi inaudible y muy sonrojado

\- De acuerdo, entonces vayamos a tu habitación – sonrió Leo a la vez que abrazaba a Raphael.

"Muchas veces tenemos el problema de que la mente no quiere admitir lo que el corazón ya sabe"

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **By: AremisG**


End file.
